Grojband in Australia
by KittyPryde21
Summary: Grojband leaves to get away from the Newmans to Australia, where they find the Newmans have followed them to the same school Grojband have applied to. They met to students from their new school, which both bands come greatly attached to, and are trying to get both students into their bands. Who will succeed? Rated T incase of language,violence or other mild adult themes.
1. Welcome to Australia!

**Me: Hi Everybody! This is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited to start. I hope you will enjoy it! Please review if you've read it, and don't worry I love criticism and will be happy to take it into account. Sorry if the grammars not very good! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grojband or anything of the show, even though that would be awesome! Any reference to any person you know is purely coincidental as I'm using made up names other than anything of the Grojband Show. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Laney's POV **

First day at a new school. Why did mum make us move to Australia? Of course the band came as well, but only to get away from the Newmans. But that never worked. Lenny's standing right behind me. Oh well. It's a fresh start, I hope. Maybe I should just try and get along with The Newmans? I turn around to ask Corey if that's a good idea when he tells Carrie we're still rivals. Ugh. Looks like that's gone out the window. "Here's your timetables, and you'll all be in the same PC." said the receptionist. Wait, PC? The receptionist must of seen our puzzled faces. "Oh right, it means your home room." she spoke with a smile that creeped me out a bit.

** Corey's POV**

I could tell Laney didn't like standing there. Was it the fact Lenny was standing behind her or the receptionist's creepy smile? I heard Carrie whisper into my ear, "Someone's got a crush...". She laughed in my face, which had gone a pinky colour. I didn't need a mirror. I could just feel it. "Can we have Winter and Jamie come up from your class, Miss Harlan?" The receptionist said into the phone. Pause. "Yes, we have new students for you. Eight in fact." Pause again. "Ok, thank-you." The receptionist put down the phone, "Just wait here, you'll be taken down to your class in a moment.

**Winter's POV**

I'm not listening to a thing Miss Harlan is saying. All I'm paying attention is to Jamie. Best friend in the world, he is. We have so much in common. We even look alike! We've always been teased but we know everybody's jealous of our awesome singing skills. Ok, maybe not that awesome but whatever. But what's even better, is that I have a crush on Jamie. I don't think he knows though. I wish he did... My sighing is stopped by the phone, which Miss Harlan quickly picks up. "Jamie and Winter? Are they in trouble or are their new students?" The whole class perks up at the sound of new students. "Eight new students? Wow, I don't know how I'll manage," Eight tables and chairs get automatically placed up by the pupils in the class, "well, I send the two up right now."

**Jamie's POV **

Winter. So beautiful. The hair of an angel, that at least what I would say. She stands up and comes towards me... "Jamie! Come on we need to go!" "Go where?" I asked. She rolls her stunning eyes at me. "To the new students! Weren't you listening?" "Oh. Right. Let's go." I spoke.

**Kim's POV **

The two students, Winter and Jamie came up to reception. I looked at Carrie, whose eyes were on Jamie and Jamie only. Well, looks like someone's got a crush...

**Winter's POV **

I got to the door of reception. Jamie opened it for me. How sweet of him... Anyways, I walked in. And there was the most unbelievable sight ever. I was GROJBAND and the NEWMANS! I thought they were just a cartoon? I was jumping up and down, but Jamie stopped me. "Hi!" Jamie and I said in unison, "welcome to Australia!"

**Me: Hi again, hope you enjoyed it! I was trying to do a cliffhanger but I might do that next chapter. Please review or whatever you do on this website. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions and a Suprise

**Me: Wow, 6 views in my first 1 hour after writing my first fanfiction. Thanks you guys! Haven't got any reviews yet, but please review! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grojband or anything of the show, even though that would be awesome! Any reference to any person you know is purely coincidental as I'm using made up names other than anything of the Grojband Show. **

_Last time_:

** Winter's POV **I got to the door of reception. Jamie opened it for me. How sweet of him... Anyways, I walked in. And there was the most unbelievable sight ever. I was GROJBAND and the NEWMANS! I thought they were just a cartoon? I was jumping up and down, but Jamie stopped me. "Hi!" Jamie and I said in unison, "welcome to Australia!"

_Now:_

**Kin's POV **

Winter and Jamie and just said welcome to Australia. I still couldn't believe that we were here. I was so quiet... And Kim, my gender-bent was staring at me, blushing. Does she like me?

**Kon's POV **

Australia. Woah. Wonder what music they got here? Oh, and the food. It's all about the FOOD...

**Laney's POV**

Core was staring at Winter intensely. I couldn't help but feeling jealous. The funny thing was, Winter looked exactly like Jamie, the same way Corey looked exactly like Carrie. Were they rivals like we are with the Newmans? I could tell Lenny was thinking the same thing, shaking his head and muttering "they're exactly the same.."

**Carrie's POV **

That guy, think his name was Jamie, is like, so hot! Corey finally got me back for my comment before. "Looks like somebody got a crush..." I felt the heat go to my cheeks. I wanted to punch his face into the ground.

**Jamie's POV**

"Come on, to class!" Winter exclaimed. "So, what are your names?" Even though I already knew, I asked. "I'm Carrie, and these are my friends Lenny, Kim, and Konnie." Carrie spoke with a carefree tone, but she wouldn't look at me.

**Winter's POV **

When Carrie spoke she wouldn't look at Jamie. I wonder why? Lenny, Kim and Konnie just nodded. Corey also answered Jamie's question with the same tone, but he would look at us. "And I'm Corey, and my friends are Laney, Kin and Kon", pointing at each person when he said their name. Laney, Kin and Kon waved and said hi. At least THEY were friendlier. We walked down the stairs towards the class room, where the class was waiting to take their first glimpse of what could be their new friends. "Hello, and welcome to 9C! Please take a seat over in that corner.

** Laney's POV **

We took out seats. I sat next to Core, with Carrie and Lenny behind us. To the left were Kin and Kon, and behind them were Kim and Konnie. "As I'm sure your aware of, we have eight new students with us today," Miss Harlan sounded like an old lady's name, but she was quite young, with blond hair and cute little glasses. "Everybody will give a short description of themselves, involving their name, age and your best friend, including both new and old students." She pointed at Corey. "You're up first."

** Corey's POV **

Of course, I was first. Always am. But I guess thats just what band frontmen do. "My name's Corey Riffin, I'm 15, and my best friend is Laney, who's sitting next to me." I smiled at her, which made her blush. Miss Harlan nodded at Lanes, who stood up. "My name's Laney Penn, I'm 14, but I'm almost 15, and my best friend is Corey!" She sat down, and I gave her at hug. I felt like kissing her, but I held back. Stupid hormones. There was no point right now, while everyone was staring.

**Lenny's POV **

Carrie stood up, her hair swaying around. It looked so pretty like that, I don't know why she tried to stop it. "Hi guys, my name's Carrie Beff. I'm 15. My best friend is Lenny." She pointed at me. "Also, I'm not related to Corey, and I hate him, so don't get any ideas." She must of added that because they look so alike, people were whispering questions to each other. She sat down quickly, and Miss Harlan asked me to stand up. I slowly stood up, and started to speak. "Um, hi... My name is Lenny Sill, I'm 14, and my best friend is Carrie." I quickly sat down. Carrie said I did really well. "Thanks, Carr" I replied.

**Winter's POV **

Everybody but Jamie and I had stood up and told about themselves. I was about to stand up but someone burst open the door. "Sorry I'm late!" In came someone in a hoodie, torn jeans and sneakers. I gasped. "YOU! WHY THE F******* HELL ARE YOU HERE?" I screamed.

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER yea it's really bad. I know. Well really I don't know coz I DONT HAVE ANY REVIEWS! PLEAS REVIEW I'm begging you guys! Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. OC's NEEDED

**Me: Hi everyone! I need OC's! **

**If you would like to be one, fill in this app and either post it as a review or PM me it.**

** I need 2 girls and 2 guys!**

**please no vampires or anything like that at the moment. I'll ask for them later in the story.**

Pen Name:

Oc's Name:

nickname:

gender:

Age:

Description of Face:

Description of Clothes:

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Nationality:

Short bio:

Additional Info:

**THANKS GUYS**

**I will PM the lucky winners! **

**Good luck!**

**KittyPryde21**


	4. READ IF SIGNING UP TO BE OC

**Me: Hi everyone! I've got some great applicants at the moment but I still need some more to choose from! P.S. It's not first in first served! It's whoever has the best OC after three days! Two days to go people! **

**Also, I'me going to need people to put the answer to these questions as well:**

would your character have a crush and who on:

who would your OC be friends with:

**If you' em already put an app in, just PM me the answers to the other questions. Good luck everybody! I will PM the winners in two days!**

**KittyPryde21**


End file.
